


Spider-Daddy

by Agent_Maine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A very pissy cat, Carnage acts like a cat., Gen, Peter being a dad, Peter makes bad decisions, Rest in Pieces bunny slippers, Rocky parenting starts., Symbabies, Venom went down the hole, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Maine/pseuds/Agent_Maine
Summary: An unknown facility gets a hold of the symbiotes and using unknown means, changes their entire structure before dropping them off on the doorstep of our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He needs to figure out how this happened and how to fix it while trying to care for them and doing his jobs.-------Author sucks at summaries and decided to make a story nobody asked for.





	1. Prolog

Darkness is usually expected, minimal lighting, barely any sound besides the soft lighting of computers showing various statistics, algorithms and the likes. The sound of scientists mumbling to one another as they bustled about, pens scribbling across paper and keys clacking about as they typed. Slightly louder scraps and scrabbles as metal objects were moved about, as if being prepared for something. Focusing in on the room shows that there is a bright light in the middle of the room, one similarly used for surgeries.

The bright light focuses in on a large metal table where the currently heavily drugged black symbiote laid. Black muscled chest with the inlaid white spider pattern heaves in slow, deep breaths. Their maul is partly open, allowing gleaming white fangs to glisten in the light and their tongue to hang out slightly in a slowly forming pool of transparent green saliva. Their form twitches in the REM sleep they’re forced under, but metal restraints keep them pinned in case they are to awaken.

“We should begin the process soon, before they awaken. We have a time table to keep after all.” The voice is almost indistinguishable from the other soft mumbles within the room, but it’s still heard. The voice causes the pace to pick up a bit. Those within the room appear to focus on something, getting computers started and dragging something closer to the table. A metallic object enters the light, seemingly pointed down at an angle and made up of multiple long, sharp metallic rods.

When their finally confident that it’s ready, one of the many in the room powers the object. It sparks and creates a loud audible whirling sort of noise. The rods rotate and separate, electricity jolts between the rods in small arks that slowly gather in the center of the rods, forming a bright ball of energy. The whirling noise is getting louder, accompanied by a crackling sound as the sharp rods rotate faster. Several of the computers in the background start blaring with alarms, flashing with red images and warnings about an overload.

The machine finally fires the charging ball, the high concentration of electricity awakens the symbiote in an instant and tears an animalistic shriek of pain from them that gets higher in pitch as the room is soon flash blinded in a manner similar to how a flash bang would be set off. When the light dulls down and the ringing in everyone’s ears stops, it allows everyone to focus in on the metal table. Disappointment seems to be the first response on everyone at the smoldering black sludge that is on their table.

As they’re about to clean it up and class this as a failure, the sludge moves, reduces in size, then slowly pulls itself back together but not in the form it had originally been in. What comes together is much smaller, much rounder, chubbier, an infant practically of what it used to be. It’s still the symbiote however, it’s still venom. So much weaker, much more vulnerable. But those within the room seem pleased with the results now. Because it worked.

Venom makes odd cooing noises, shifting and rolling around in such an innocent form, barely able to sit up and support itself as it makes grabby motion with stubby little clawed fingers. But its silent demands are still met. Someone picks them up, cradles them like the infant they’ve become and turns when the door to the room opens. Someone in a suit has entered now. Their hands folded behind their back and a smirk on their lips.

“Excellent. Everything is going according to plan.” Their statement holds a tone of smugness to it, seeing the all too powerful, lethal and monstrous Venom reduced to such a weak and helpless, drooling creature in the arms of one of their scientists, gumming at the edges of the white lab coat and soaking it in drool, making the scientist grimaced and try to tug their coat out of the symbiote’s mouth with little success. Venom still appeared to have a good deal of strength even for such a tiny form.

“Get everything assembled. _**Then deliver the package.**_ ”


	2. Stork's don't knock

The sun’s creeping in through the blinds, shining into the eyes of the College student by day, super hero by noon/night. A low moan of protest sounds, messing up brown strands as hazel eyes are forced open. Moments later the alarm to the clock is blaring, officially declaring it time to get up. Thus Peter Benjamin Parker lifted a hand out from under the blanket, slapped at his nightstand a few times before finally hitting the snooze on the alarm. Only three hours of sleep after last night’s patrol. He’s worked with less.  
  
He sat up, stretching out drastically, yawning and twisting his body in all sorts of unnatural motions and positions before finally swinging his legs off the bed. His feet slide into the bunny slippers easily so to avoid the cold hard wood and got off the bed. His lips smack tiredly as he first moves across the room and closes the cracked window, then scratches the top of his head before finally leaving his bedroom so to move to his kitchen.  
  
He pops open the fridge, finding it rather empty other than the lone carton of orange juice. His freezer is of a similar status. Guess he’ll need to pick a few things up after his afternoon classes. Thus, he turned around and went back to his bedroom, quick to pull out something to change into then head into the bathroom. One steaming hot shower later, peter changes, brushes his teeth and hair, then grabs his messenger bag and camera. He can snap a couple pictures today hopefully.  
  
That’s when his enhanced hearing is picking up on something extremely close. It sounds like the starting fuss of a baby awakening and about to cry. Was that outside his apartment? His brows furrow as he looks around his bedroom, goes to the window and pops it open so to stick his head outside and look around. No abandoned babies outside? Did like, some new parent or couple move in and that was there baby? Oh geeze that was going to wreak havoc on his already messed up sleeping cycle.  
  
All well. Peter closes his window once more and heads towards his front door. The fussing and soft whines are so much louder, like they’re right outside. He turns the knob to his door and looks down and. _Oh_. The noise _IS_ right outside. Peter’s hazel brown eyes travel downwards and land on the basket on his doorstep. Peter leans over it so to look down either side of the hallway before down at the basket and crouching down. His fingertips lightly brush aside the blanket in the basket and Peter’s really not expecting this.  
  
Inside the basket lays an all too upset, fussing and whining baby. But not just any baby, one that disturbingly reminds him a lot of his frenemy Venom. Peter’s taken back but reaches out and picks up the fussing… creature? He’s not even sure what this is. Could this small thing actually be venom? If so, what the hell happened? If not, who and what the hell was it. Once again, peter side steps out of his doorway to look down both hallways before he had to step back into his apartment, sliding the basket inside with his foot as well before closing the door.  
  
Well, so much for his morning to noon classes. What was he supposed to do? Who do you call about this sort of thing? Should he call an avenger? Maybe even one of the Fantastic Four? What do you do in a situation where you have some freaky-deaky baby in your arms who’s gnawing on your shoulder bag strap. Shit did that mean they were hungry? What do you feed a symbiote baby? Especially one that was supposed to be venom? Symbiote’s feed off body chemicals and hormones and the likes. Venom **_ate_** people. Or at least they use to.  
Peter honestly had no idea what to do. He should be in class. But instead, he’s walking across his apartment to put a symbiote infant on his couch then sit on his coffee table and just _stare_. How can a symbiote even **_BE_** an infant? Something had to of happened to them, or maybe this was some weird cloning project gone wrong like with Ben and Kaine. Peter isn’t too sure how to feel about that, Anti-Venom was technically a clone and that was bad enough, even if it ended up bonding to one of his best friends.  
  
But if this happened to venom…. Could it of also happened to the other symbiote’s? That means he’ll need to check up on Cletus Kasady and Flash Thompson, see how they were doing. Peter’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when venom is suddenly giving a shrill, upset cry. Peter jumps a bit, looking around before looking at venom, trying to determine how to stop such a sound from escaping the symbiote. Thus peter picked up venom, held the symbiote against his chest, bouncing them slightly and patting their back.  
  
But it doesn’t work. Venom seems to be hungry and peter has no idea what to feed them. The most he can come up with is an improvised baby bottle and the remaining orange juice in his fridge. It’ll have to do. Peter’s improvised bottle is a cup and some of his webbing formed as a cap with the orange juice in the cup. It seems to work in quieting venom, who makes upset little grunting noises and quietly slurps and sucks down the juice.   
  
Once the make shift meal is finished, peter dumps the empty cup into the sink for now. It’s only been thirty seconds but venom’s already fussing again with more upset and distressed noises. Was that not enough? Was venom still hungry? Venom’s screaming and crying before peter can even figure out the new issue. He goes back to his first idea, bouncing and patting venom’s back. The actions get this hiccupped sound and venom is spitting up a thick green liquid on his shirt that makes peter shutter a bit.  
  
But at least venom is quiet now and even seems to be sleepy with the soft whines and yawns escaping them. Peter goes to his entryway, grabbing the basket with one hand and returning to his living room where he sets the basket on his table, then puts venom back into it and tucks them in. Once venom was secure, peter was quick to return to his room, pull his shirt off and throw it aside before pulling another on. He needed to figure out what happened, and his only option to figuring this all out would be tonight’s patrol. But could he really leave venom alone?  
  
What about shopping? How was he going to go grocery shopping for everything he needed? He can’t exactly take venom out with him. Who in their right mind would react positively to an alien infant in a baby seat in grocery store? He didn’t even have the proper supplies to care for a baby! Come on Parker, you’re a genius, you can figure this out. He had three options. Call his aunt, Call an avenger, or call one of the Fantastic four.


	3. Making a list and Checking it twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a super bad idea.
> 
> Also, sorry for the unexpected hiatus and short chapter.  
> Next one we'll see what all peter buys and why he'll regret everything.

Peter paced quite a bit between his coffee table and TV, the Black basket with white trim along the edges but more light grey padding inside with a similarly grey blanket that currently held the tucked in chubby ball of slime that was Venom who laid fast asleep before Peter _finally_ had an idea of who to call. He’d call his aunt. Thus peter riffled through his messenger bag to pull out his cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts before selecting his aunt’s contact number and hitting dial.  
  
His Aunt didn’t even have him wait long. _“Peter, darling. You should be in class! What are you doing calling me?”_ She questions near instantly, concern in her voice.  
“Sorry Aunt May. But I just got this really important project. I’ve got to write a paper on child care on motherless kids and I was wondering if perhaps you can give me a list of items that I should look into to make my paper more authentic!” Peter answered, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously.  
_“well, you best snag a paper and pencil, you’re going to need a list.”_ May stated near instantly, while peter quickly got out of his bag and carefully sat next to the basket that held Venom. May proceeded to give him a list:  
**_Baby formula_** , ready to use was best for short periods due to short shelf life, powder took longer to prepare but lasted longer, liquid was iffy, requiring equal parts liquid to water.  
**_Toys,_** plenty of toys for enrichment. Soft cloth toys were best for babies with sensitive gums, gentle plastic toys were good for more hardy babies.  
**_Passifiers_** , for when the baby was being fussy, may suggested the mess net ones you could put frozen things in instead of a normal rubber nippled one.  
**_Diapers._** Peter was going to need lots of those. Or peter could look into cloth ones, which were better and wouldn’t set him back as much.  
**_Bottles_** were definitely something peter would need as well (the make shift one in the sink wasn’t going to cut it forever).  
  
Peter thanked his Aunt heavily with the list, told her he loved her like usual before hanging up. He let out a relieved breath before looking at venom once more. Now to figure out what to do with them. How the hell was he going to go shopping with Venom? He scratched the top of his head, trying to think this over and determine what to do. If he didn’t let anyone look into the basket he might be able to. But then again, venom was fast asleep. He could just… Make it a really fast trip?  
  
Theres a store literally up the street on the corner, it was maybe less then a mile. Peter bite and chewed on his lip slightly before making up his mind. He’d be super fast, nothing would happen. So, with that determined, peter nodded and instead pocketed his phone and put his bag on the couch. He’s heading for the door but stops and turns, moving back to the basket and moving it to the floor. _Just incase_. Then he’s heading out the door again.  
  
Once out the door, he’s rushing out his apartment and up the street.


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a rocky start being a super hero parent and makes a bad decision. Again.

The doors slide open automatically as peter reads over the list in hand for the third time. He gets a cart and makes his way through the little corner store. He says hello to the cashier who always seems to be there and they greet him back quite happily. A light smile on peter’s lips as he goes through everything he needs right now, including for himself.  
  
So peter gets those first. About two or three weeks worth of quick simple dinners and all. Then he gets the items he’d need to take care of venom. He does pause however when looking at food. He contemplates formulas, then looks at the baby mush instead. Venom has teeth already, so maybe he doesn’t need formula? Or maybe he should get it just incase. Peter goes ahead and gets a large canister of formula as well as a few jars of baby mush. A few are meat based (venom always talks about eating brains, which is still gross) and one is chocolate pudding.  
  
He picks up a few toys the store has, three bottles that he’ll label later, morning, noon and night just for some organization in his little apartment.  Once he’s gotten everything, he checks out. He makes light conversation with the clerk, they exchange a few jokes over the baby items. Peter sticks to his lie that its all for research and such. Once the clerks finished scanning and peter’s paid for everything, he says his goodbyes before he gathers up the bags and hurries out.  
  
Hopefully nothing to drastic has happened within the… Oh geeze. He’s been gone two hours. He picks up his pace alittle more, reaches the apartment, hurries inside and up to his apartment. He can hear venom wailing from the stair landing, and theres a few of his neighbors peeking out of their apartments wondering what the inhuman noise was. Peter just gives a sheepish smile, enters his apartment and is quick to take everything to the kitchen before going to look for the black symbiote.  
  
He finds venom in the middle of the living room, basket over turned. Oh god, he must of tumbled out or something. It even looks like venom tried correcting himself too with the strands of webbing connected to his coffee table. “Oh gosh, hey, hey, hey. Shush, shush. Shhh.” Peter moves over quickly to pick up the black symbiote. Its odd, holding and cradling venom, bouncing them lightly to calm them down while rubbing their back. The symbiote’s flesh has an odd slimy feeling to it that makes it hard to keep a proper hold.  
  
Some kind of defense tactic? Is that a thing with? He can figure that out later as he holds venom, finally getting the symbiote to calm down. Venom’s hiccupping and whimpering and peter goes into the kitchen. “I um… Got you some stuff? Some food and a few play toys.” He mumbles, digging through one of the bags to pull out one of the toys. It’s a soft plastic chew ring, the kind full of water so it can be thrown in the freezer and all. He gets it out of the package and hands it to Venom.  
  
The symbiote coo’s softly, tiny fingers taking the toy and shaking it first, seemingly interested in the sound of the water swishing about at first. Then Venom finally starts chewing on it, covering the red plastic in a sticky layer of green drool pretty quickly. Peter curiously rubs a bit of the drool between two of his own fingers and finds it just as sticky as his own webbing. Interesting and very weird, but peter goes back to the living room, fixes the basket and sets Venom in it for now.  
  
With venom settled and occupied he enters the kitchen and starts putting everything away. He takes a sharpie to the three baby bottles to label them, then puts them in the cabinets. With everything away, he goes back to the living room and sits on the couch, merely watching Venom chew on their toy for now. How was he going to patrol tonight? He could probably rig some kind of baby harness and belt of sorts and bring venom with him.  
  
Bad guys would think twice about hurting him and be even more embarrassed that they got their asses kicked while Spidey had a baby. Or he could ask one of his friends that know he’s spider-man to watch Venom. Like Harry! They weren’t on the best of terms, but they still remained in contact. Especially when Harry was having moments where he might relapse and start using again. He groans, hangs his head as he tries to think. What was he going to do?

 

 

Come time to patrol, peter still didn’t know what to do. So he decided to go with the first idea. He suits up, then with some fine craftsmanship, makes a baby harness-backpack thing. He even crafts a belt and takes a premade bottle and a few toys with him. Hopefully he doesn’t lose any of those. Just to be safe, peter connects a few strands of webbing to the items and connects them to the belt.  Once completed, he goes over to Venom, who appears to be awakening from a nap.  
  
“Alright big guy. Up and at’em, time to go bye-bye.” Peter states as he picks up Venom, who coo’s tiredly at him before peter slides venom down his back and into the back-pack/harness contraption. Once venom was secure, peter pops open a window and carefully slides out, then slings a web and heads out.  
  
It very quickly becomes a bad idea because Venom doesn’t seem to like it and starts screaming and thrashing. This freaks peter out quite a bit and sends him off balance, he crash lands, stomach down, on a nearby roof and groans. But venom’s gone from screaming to soft giggling and coo’ing. “Yeah, yeah. Still laughing at my pain I see.” He mumbles as he slowly pushes himself up and dusts himself off. He sticks with the rooftops now. Its not that bad, a bit slower, but not that bad.  
  
His enhanced hearing picks up on the sound of an alarm and heads that way. The building in distress is a research building, the cause, Octavius. Why wasn’t peter surprised by this? He rolls his shoulders a bit before jumping onto a lamp post nearby. “Hey Oct! I’m running a kind of tight schedule. Its about to be someones nap time so if we can make this quick. Unless you want to take a nap to, at county!” Peter shouted, getting the scientists attention.  
“Spider-man! And whats this? Suddenly running a babysitting service. How befitting of someone so childish.” Octavius retorted, mechanical claws dropping what they held inorder to step out of the building and fully face him.  
“Trust me, I didn’t sign up for this willingly. So lets make this quick.” Peter retorted before slinging a web and quickly swinging forward, knocking Octavius against the wall thought Octavius quickly responded by slamming a mechanical arm into his stomach and launching him backwards.  
  
Peter thankfully caught himself before his back and therefore Venom could hit anything by snagging a lamp post with his webs and swinging around. “Hey! Baby on board! Watch it!” Peter snapped, Venom’s making noises of distress, fussing and squirming with loud whines. Peter groaned softly, he didn’t have time for this. He needed to take care of Octavius and fast!  
  
That’s when peter got an idea. He was quick to pull Venom from the harness, cradling them. “Aw come on Oct. Why don’t you take a closer look at the little guy?” He stated. A really crappy idea, but peter tossed venom at Octavius, who thankfully wasn’t as cruel as peter thought he’d be and actually scrambled to catch Venom. With two of Octavius’ mechanical claws occupied, peter was quick to web down the other two, then kick Octavius into the wall and web him up.   
  
Venom’s shrieking from the toss and peter’s quick to snatch venom back and finish cocooning Octavius in webbing. “I know, I know, I know. That was a really bad idea, I’m sorry, shush, shush, shush.” Peter can’t believe he’s actually baby talking venom right now. But either way, he gets venom down to a fussing mess, then pulls the bottle off his web belt and sticks it in Venom’s mouth. A few distressed noises but Venom settles down pretty quickly and just weakly holds the bottle as he drinks down the formula.  
  
Peter gets up onto a roof top and watches the police come in and collect Octavius. Once satisfied with that and Venom’s finished the bottle. He sticks that back on his belt and wishes drastically that he’d brought a towel with him, but he still puts venom against his shoulder and lightly pats there back. Despite the odd hiccup noise venom makes, which is probably them burping, theres no spit up or anything this time. Thank the multiverse!  
  
Peter waits a few moments for venom to settle down before putting him back in the harness. “You’re not gunna like it buddy, but we’re going to swing home.” He stated. He quickly threw out a web and pulled himself up and into the air. He swings along quite easily and doesn’t hear a peep out of Venom surprisingly. He figures out why pretty quickly when he gets home. Venom’s /not/ in the harness. He sputters a bit and looks around wildly. How did he lose a baby?! He shucks off the belt and harness then quickly turns around and is out the window again.  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god! How did venom get out? Did he somehow squirm out? He retraces his steps, the route he went and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel it in his throat. He lands on a rooftop and that’s when he spots it. A shimmering black puddle on the building across from him. It shifts and moves, bubbles slightly and little black tendrils flicker out of it. Peter quickly swings over and the puddle pulls together and reforms the chubby, dripping form of Venom.   
  
Venom must of either been so tired after the freak out or still freaked out in general he lost cohesive form. “Oh thank god. Nearly gave me a heart attack.” Peter mumbled as he bent down and carefuly picked up venom. Who whined softy, then coo’ed quietly and settled against peter’s chest. With Venom in hand this time, peter makes his way home and near instantly collapses onto the couch once home. This evicts some coo’ing and giggling from Venom and peter just gives a tired smile as he pulls his mask off. “Yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up. Next time, I’m dropping you off at Harry’s. We’re not doing that again.” He retorted as he finally stood up once again, grabbing the basket and heading to his bedroom.  
  
He sets the basket up beside his bed, tucks Venom in and looks at the time. **_2:36 am_**. Peter groans, but grabs a pair of pajamas to change into, makes quick work of that before returning to his bedroom. He gets comfortable in his bed, tucks himself in, turns off the lights and passes out seconds later. He feels like he’s only been asleep for five seconds when Venom starts wailing in distress. It jolts peter awake, gets him to sit up and has his hands up in defense. But theres no intruders in his bedroom, just venom screaming. He looks at the clock. **_3:09 am_**.  
  
He covers his face with his hands, groaning but gets out of bed, slides his bare feet into his bunny slippers and goes around to get venom out of the basket. “why are you screaming?” He moans as he bounces Venom. He goes out to the living room and sets Venom down in a cozy little corner so to keep him upright. Through trail and error, he offers venom every single one of his toys. The symbiote throws those aside.  
  
Peter tries half a bottle. Venom takes two drinks before peter’s beamed in the head with the plastic and venom’s wailing even more. Out of sheer desperation, peter gets out the pudding. He gives venom a small amount on a spoon and at first, venom’s really confused. Then their little white eyes seem to grow bigger, lighting up in pure delight and trying to get more. Peter’s shoulders sag in relief and he feeds venom a fourth of the jar. Just enough to satisfy. With venom satisfied, he bounces the symbiote, rocks and cradles them til they’re asleep again, then returns to his room and tucks Venom in.  
  
Peter then steps out and cleans up the mess, puts the jar in the fridge to ensure it doesn’t spoil as well as the half baby bottle. He can always add a bit more and warm it up in the morning. Once done, he returns to his room, gets comfortable again and is once again, asleep in seconds. Thankfully he gets a full four hours of sleep before his alarm awakens him at **_Seven am_** and also awakens Venom. Who’s not happy with the alarm because they wake up /shrieking/. Oh god.


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing a symbiote doesn't go as planned.

Its almost Eight now. Peter spent half an hour calming venom down because he forgot that symbiote’s were sensitive to sound, which appeared to be even worse with Venom seemingly so young. So, calming them down, feeding them both and getting ready, peter was still trying to figure out what he was going to do with Venom. He groans a bit as he bounces Venom, scrunches his nose at how sticky venom feels. It was seriously gross.   
  
Peter gets everything together in a small bag. Two bottles, paper with instructions, toys, towel, blanket, package of spare formula, baby mush. Everything. He takes a deep breath as he slings both bags on his shoulder, cradles venom against his chest then looks at his phone. His thumb hovering over the contact before deciding against it and calling someone else. Someone more familiar with the Symbiotes.  
  
“Hey! Thompson! Sorry to bother you you’re probably getting ready for work and-“ _“You aren’t a bother one bit pete. Whats going on? Do you need something? I’ve actually got the day off so…?”_ Flash trails off a bit to let Peter continue.  
“Okay look, I got an emergency. Im gunna swing by, I need you to watch something /VERY/ special okay?” Peter answered, a touch frantic at this point. When flash agrees, he lts out a breath of relief and hangs up, then hurries out.  
  
Peter makes quick work in getting to the apartment complex his friend lives in, going up the flight of stairs to the third floor and to the apartment, he knocks on the door easily. It opens and peter offers a smile, even if Flash’s gaze is on the puggy black ball in his arms. “Peter… What the hell?” Flash asks, highly confused as he slowly steps aside so to let peter in, the young hero easily trotting inside. “It’s a long story. But I need you to watch them just until I finish classes around three. I’ve got everything for them packed right here. Two bottles, spare formula, baby food if he doesn’t want the formula, toys, blanket.” Peter rambles a bit, stopping only when flash raised his hands.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Flash answered with a weak chuckle, carefully taking venom from Peter as well as the bag. Peter smiled brightly, profusely thanking his friend. With that, peter headed off to his classes.   
  
When peter returned around 3:30, the young hero wasn’t sure how to feel. Flash has obviously crashed on their own couch and Venom’s siting in the middle of the living room, seemingly finger painting with a jar of jelly. “Flash….. Flash…. Flash! What the hell?!” Peter shouts, startling awake the once sleeping Veteran. Peter can distinctly see white threads forming around his arms but the other is quick to brush them away.  
  
Right, Anti-Venom. Peter squares his shoulders a bit as Flash offers a lopsided smile. “Oh… um… Whoops?” Flash answered playfully as peter vaguely gestured to venom, who had stuffed one of their own chubby, jelly covered hands into their mouth. Peter lets his shoulders sag and he sighed heavily before lifting a hand and covering his face for a moment to muffle his groan and his slight laughter.  
  
“I have to carry them home like this flash. He’s sticky and smells like strawberry jelly.” Peter groans.  
“At least he’s happy?” Flash offered with a weak shrug, peter merely glaring at the other who merely offers a smile. Peter huffs a bit, they talk for a while, mainly about hanging out, perhaps even doing a few patrols together while venom just seems enthralled with practically eating their own tiny fists. Thought peter soon had to bid goodbye as he gathered up all the stuff they’d brought with him for Venom before heading home.  
  
First things first when peter enters his apartment, is venom needs a bath. So he sets everything on the table, gets a soft wash cloth and towel and goes to the kitchen. The sinks are clean and empty, good. He sets up the plug, puts venom in the sink and lays the two towels down. Next he briefly contemplates just using dish soap to wash venom but decides against it and goes to get a body wash from the bathroom.  
  
He returns with the bottle and sets it down before starting up the warm water and starting to fill the sink. Venom coo’s in confusion and pats the water, splashing a bit and seeming confused they they couldn’t hold the water. They could see it, feel it, touch it like a normal solid object, but holding it was a no-no it seemed. This got Venom to fuss and whine, not liking it one bit. Peter dips the rag in the water, then gets some soap on it.   
  
As peter scrubs down venom as carefully as possible, venom is definitely interested and confused. Thus the symbiote took hold of the rag and licked it. The taste of soap seemed to highly upset venom as he started thrashing and crying. This made peter jump a bit but quickly finish bathing venom so to rinse them off. The rinse off confused and settled Venom thankfully, letting peter relax as he exhaled.   
  
Peter pulled the plug to drain the water and turned away so to grab the other towel. When he turned back around he paused now seeing venom. “Venom? Buddy? Were’d you go?” He called, a bit worried as he looked around before hearing a bubbly coo’ing noise. Peter tensed instantly and looked, seeing the last of the black slime like goo that made of venom’s form sliding down the drain. “Venom no!” Peter shouted, throwing the towel and rushing for the bathroom. He gets the toilet plunger and runs back into the kitchen.   
  
He can still hear venom’s gurgled coo’ing. Thus peter was quick to put the plunger over the drain and plunge the sink. Peter felt resistance pretty quickly and pulled the plunger away from the drain, managing to pull the black symbiote out of the drain. Their squealing and giggling a bit, making peter huff softly as he grabs the towel and wraps venom up. “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Laugh at my near heart attack. You’re gunna be the death of me big guy.” He grumbled as he makes venom his night time bottle as well a makes himself something to eat and sits in the living room.  
  
Venom sits snuggly in the towel in his lap with their bottle while peter eats his simple meal. He’s tempted to text Flash and ask them to take over his patrol tonight. He’s way to tired to deal, not to mention he’d need someone to watch venom _again_. Ugh, what was he going to do?


	6. Rest in Pieces

Peter wasn’t sure if he was going to regret it, but, he’d powderized a meletolan tablet or three and mixed it into the chocolate pudding. Which he feeds to venom who can’ tell the difference. Now you don’t normally drug a baby, but… this is an alien baby so… God peter’s bad at this, but Venom’s asleep by the time peter needs to go out on patrol. So, peter tucks venom in, changes, and heads out.  
  
The patrol I okay, he does get in a fight with sandman however. God does he hate fighting sandman, he’s going to be picking sand out of his suit for days. But at least its taken care off. Peter even has enough spare time to do a semi-change in an alleyway, stop by the store, and pick up a few more items for Venom, because venom eats _A lot_.  
  
Thus when he gets home with bags in hand, he notices several things right away. One, his door is ajar. Two, it sounds like a feral cat got into his apartment three, claw marks on the door too. He’s instantly worried as he picks up his pace and slowly pushed the front door open. He didn’t expect to find what he did.  
  
The couch is shredded, its stuffing strewn about the living room, all his couch pillow were torn open as well and thrown about. His curtains are torn up at the bottom. His table is at an angle because somethings chewed on only two of the legs. His kitchen is trashed a well as his bathroom. His bedroom is still closed and untouched, but he can hear venom crying.  
  
As he slowly trails through the home, slack jawed, Peter finally comes across the culprit, in his bedroom despite the door being closed. But a closed down wouldn’t stop a symbiote. Specifically the all too familiar Red and Black Psychopathic symbiote tearing apart his bunny slippers. “What the hell.” Peter hissed before dropping the bags and moving over, grabbing Carnage, who hissed and kicked, thrashing about until finally giving up, glaring and growling as peter held Carnage out at arms length and trudged to the kitchen. He grabbed Venom’s chew toy and stuck it in the symbiote’s mouth, getting a confused grunt before Carnage settled down and chewed on the toy. “Please don’t tell me you have a _teething_ problem? Why is my life so weird.” He complained.  
  
He prepared two bottles this time, however, one of them he put in a bit of cocoa powder. You can only guess why. As he shook up the bottles, he took the toy from Carnage, getting a snarl until peter shoved the bottle into Carnage’s mouth. They look confused, but after a few small sucks, settled down and started gulping down the formula while peter went to his bedroom and gave the chocolate baby formula mixture to venom. Who whimpered and hiccupped before settling down with little upset gurgles as they fed. Peter lets out a breath, goes through his things and finds one of those bit plastic bins that he wasn’t using, cut it in half, then after fixing his couch as best he could. Thought he might just have to buy a new one.  
  
He took any spare stuffing and puts it in the bin, then a spare blanket and tucks it around the stuffing. Make shift crib. He sets that up in his room as well with an inkling of a feeling that he might regret having Carnage so close before going to get said symbiote. Their half wy through the bottle already, venom’s barely a quarter through, but he feels like venom’s savouring his. So, he goes and lays Carnage in their “bed”, who seems confused for a minute, squirms about, but they get comfortable pretty quickly. Its kind of funny how carnage seemed to settle down like a cat. But with both Carnage settled down and even falling sleep once 75% of the bottle was done and venom is also asleep once his is entirely gone. Peter got to shower, change, eat, and put away the extra stuff he bought which he’ll need to quadruple now no doubt, peter went to bed as well. Thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one seems super short. I went to the hospital ilat the end months of September for a subdermal haemorrhage and some BG(Blood Glucose) issues. Then I had to spend the next 30 days on bedrest and on special medication that made it really hard to focus.
> 
> I thought during that time, I had typed up a super long and lovely chapter. But going back to it yesterday, it was gibberish. It looked like i'd written in pig latin practically. So I spent most of yesterday and today trying to fix it, but nothing flowed properly together.
> 
> I had everything written perfectly. From how peter drugged venom, to a detailed sandman fight, to the shopping, to finding carnage. But today, trying to recreate that flow, nothing worked.
> 
> So everyone ended up with a short ended stick so short, it was a splinter since I had to summarize it all practically.
> 
> I'll try getting that flow back and replace this chapter sometime down the line. But i'm trying pretty hard to get these chapters to be a decent length for everyone. Including myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
